


Battle of Shitganshina

by chookine123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Baseball, F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chookine123/pseuds/chookine123
Summary: What if Zeke ran out of ammo during the Battle of Shiganshina?
Relationships: Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Survey Corps/Rocks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Battle of Shitganshina

Coming into the Battle of Shiganshina, Zeke was very confident. He had test the Eldians' war capabilities not too long ago, so he only brought Pieck and some Eldians to turn into titans from Marley. In fact, Zeke thought he may have even went a bit overkill, being that he also had Bertolt and Reiner.

After throwing those first two boulders at the Scouts, Zeke knew victory was pretty much assured. It was almost laughable how easy it was. Although it was important that the Marleyan army won the battle, the war chief had something he considered a bit more important: gaining Pieck's favor.

Zeke was in love the first time he saw her all those years ago, but he was always too scared to tell Pieck how he felt. He hoped he could demonstrate his value to her through his achievements in battle. 

_I will definitely get her attention now!_ Zeke thought to himself after shredding the scouts with his second boulder throw.

"Did you see that Pieck-chan? Did you see how many guys I got with only two throws?" Zeke asked his comrade eagerly.

The Cart Titan rolled her eyes. "Of course I saw that. It was pretty hard to miss, you know, WITH ALL THE SCREAMS OF AGONY, AND THE FUCKING BLOOD MIST RISING INTO THE AIR! Focus on the killing those devils, and I will bring you more rocks." Pieck snapped. She was tired of Zeke's showboating. It was all he had been doing since they arrived on the island.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Zeke continued to throw the rocks, still trying to show off to Pieck with his throwing forms.

"You know what? Hey titans, get the fuck out of here. I can do this all by myself!" All of the titans obeyed Zeke, and they started running away from the battle, taking away the two shifters' only defense.

"I don't see how this can possibly backfire." Pieck muttered sarcastically.

"Thank you, Pieck-chan. It is nice to know that you have so much faith in your war chief!"

_Hmm, she is not even impressed after the sidearm throw. Guess I will have to go for something a bit more._ While Zeke was winding up to throw the boulder, he kicked his leg up as high as he could.

"This one is for you, Pieck-chan." he announced as prepared to throw it.

However, something went very wrong. Zeke felt his Beast Titan balls rip when his leg went to its peak height.

"YARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!" his screams of pain could be heard for miles, and he knew at that moment, reproduction with Pieck would now be impossible.

"I told him to stop showboating." Pieck said absentmindedly as she decided to gather more boulders. _Zeke pretty much wasted all of them with_ _his stupid ass throws._

Zeke eventually recovered, absolutely livid at the island devils.

"See what you made me do! My balls have been obliterated!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Zeke, always a quick thinker, already formulated his plan to get back at these demons for taking away his means of reproduction.

_If I can't have any balls, neither can anybody else. Once I obtain the coordinate, I will take away everybody's_ _balls!_

Zeke's master plan was interrupted when he saw a huge cavalry charge heading straight for him.

His eyes shot open. _Oh fuck_.

"Pieck-chan, give me a boulder." No answer. Zeke turned around. "Pieck...." Zeke saw that she was nowhere in sight, probably off still looking for boulders. 

Panic set in for Zeke, and he tried to reason with the Scouts.

"Hey guys, this is no fair, at least wait until I have more ammo!" They ignored him and advanced towards him.

"Time out! Time out!" Zeke yelled, but the Scouts were only getting closer and closer.

_Oh my God. What am I going to do? I gonna get slaughtered if I don't figure out a way to stop them. Oh my God I am going to shit myself._ Wait.... shit myself.... that's it! _I will make my own ammo!_

Zeke started pushing as hard as he could, his right hand under his butt to catch the ammo.

He smiled as he felt it coming out. "I won't go down that easy, soldiers."


End file.
